The hotel
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Kotori and Umi spend their one month anniversary at a hotel resort. Rated M just to be safe.


Kotori and Umi have been dating for the last couple of weeks, Kotori's parents had accepted her as a lesbian after she invited Umi over for dinner. Seeing how happy their daughter was dating the blue hair girl and seeing how Umi was the perfect girlfriend for Kotori, Mr and Mrs. Minami had decided to give both teenage girls a rather special gift so they could celebrate their official one month anniversary; a four day weekend vacation for Kotori and Umi to spend at a four star hotel resort downtown. Both girls were speechless, as they had never expected such a magnificent gift...especially a four day weekend vacation, with no parental supervision, at a four star hotel resort. But they were more than happy to accept it, especially they would have four days of paradise to themselves

Kotori's mother had driven the sandy tan brunette to the hotel resort downtown, where her Umi had been waiting patiently for her. Kotori's mom said after dropping her off, "I'll see you in a few days, I love you sweetie!" Kotori smiled before getting out of the car with her packed up suitcase in her right hand, "I love you too, Mom! Thank you and Dad for paying for mine and Umi's reservations ahead of time!" Her mother smiled and said, "You and Umi are welcome Kotori. Just make sure you call, just to check in with me or your father to let us know you're having fun." Kotori smiled as she said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to call you." Mrs. Minami smiled softly at her daughter before driving off after dropping her daughter off.

The sandy tan brunette smiled after stepping inside the lobby, seeing her blue hair girlfriend sitting on a bench with a suitcase next to her feet on the hotel floor, "Umi!" The blue hair smiled after seeing her sandy brunette girlfriend enter the hotel entrance, "Kotori!" The two girlfriends embraced each other in a loving hug. Umi asked as she brought her left hand up and brushed her knuckles tenderly against her Kotori's left cheek, "Ready to get our hotel key and see our suite?" The blue girl smiled as Kotori closed her eyes and moaned after feeling her fingers brush against her cheek, "You bet, I'm looking forward to spending four whole days with nobody but you Umi."

Both girls got their room key from the desk clerk in the lobby, got in the elevator and went up the 3rd floor, due to their hotel room being Suite 305. After finding their assigned hotel room number, Umi had inserted their hotel key in the keyhole and unlocked the door and they couldn't believe the furniture in their suite; a Queen sized bed, large sized fridge with two halves; a freezer on the top half and fridge on the bottom half, a large size coal gray couch, and a 20 inch plasma screen TV with a Blu-Ray DVD player. Both Umi and Kotori had put their suitcases down to the floor, next to each by the bed and headed back downstairs. They had went down to the restaurant built into the hotel for dinner and could not believe the multiple food dishes the restaurant served; American, Italian, Mexican and Chinese.

Umi had gotten a single plate filled with Penne pasta and meatballs covered in Alfredo sauce and garlic bread sticks. Kotori had gotten a single plate filled with Lo mein noodles, Tibetan pork, General Tsao chicken and a single egg roll. The two girlfriends had sat in a booth and enjoyed their rather romantic dinner together. They even played footsies underneath the table, playfully rubbing their feet together and smiled at each other is loving and playful manner. After finishing their dinner, Umi and Kotori had shared a truly romantic dance together in the ball room. The song they were listening and dancing to was Kotori's favorite American group, The Inspiration by Chicago. The sandy hair brunette whispered softly and lovingly in her Umi's ear as they danced,

'You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration.'

'You bring meaning to my life, you're my inspiration.'

The girlfriends looked at each other teary-eyed and leaned in, locking lips in a burning passionate and loving kiss. After heading back to their suite, Umi asked her girlfriend as an idea popped in her head, "Hey Kotori?" The sandy hair brunette asked as her blue girlfriend got her attention, "Yes Umi?" The blue hair girl asked softly, "Would you like to take a shower with me?" Kotori smiled at the chance to see how beautiful her Umi looked naked, "Of course, I would love to shower with you Umi!" The two girlfriends shared a loving kiss before they stepped inside the bathroom and saw their shower was a slide-in glass door model with a shower head. After stepping inside and locking the door behind them, Umi and Kotori took their casual clothes off and leaving them in their bra and underwear.

Kotori was wearing a green bra and undies with white polka dots and Umi was wearing pink bra and undies with a red heart pattern. Umi smiled as she walked around and inspected her sexy half naked girlfriend, "Damn, Kotori, I had no idea you could be so sexy in your undies!" Umi had playfully slapped Kotori's butt and the sandy hair brunette yet out a cute yelp, while smiling at her blue hair girlfriend. They had the removed their bra and underwear and stepped into the shower.

Both Umi and Kotori giggled and blushed after seeing how smoking hot and sexy they looked completely nude, especially their breasts had softly grazed and brushed up against each other. The two girls took turns soaking their hands in shampoo conditioner and rinsing their hair. They had then applied body wash on each other and blushed as they seductively touched each other between their crotches, boobs and buttocks. After they were nose to nose, Umi and Kotori locked lips in a super hot make out session and Umi made it hotter and sexier, but reaching for Kotori's butt cheeks and rubbing her thumbs around the cheeks, which made her girlfriend quiver in excitement as they continued making out.

After the two girlfriends were done making out, they had dried each other off and slipped into the nightgowns that they had packed in for their vacation. Umi was wearing a teal blue night gown and Kotori was wearing a light orange night gown. They got in bed cuddling together and smiing at each other, with love in their eyes. Umi said softly, "Good night, Kotori. I love you." Kotori smiled and replied back the same, "Good night Umi. I love you too." The two girlfriends sharing a good night kiss and sighed in content, before closing their eyes and sleeping in complete peace.


End file.
